


So Let Them Watch

by savemygaysoul



Series: my gay son oneshots [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Compliant, Exhibitionism, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Rough Kissing, Surprises, but i forgot when ukita dies so, dom!l, dom!ryuzaki, lawlight, my two gay sons, sub!light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savemygaysoul/pseuds/savemygaysoul
Summary: Matsuda bounced into the room, exuberant as ever.Something was off.The computers glowed with various faces, security cameras, lines of code… nothing new.Mogi and Aizawa were sitting on the couch, sipping coffee—Matsuda was the only one who couldn’t stand the bitter caffeinated drink. The Chief was out, most likely checking up on things at the police force.Light, sitting at the desk, still chained to Ryuzaki.Ryuzaki…Ryuzaki was leaning back in his chair, legs stretched out, feet flat on the floor.





	So Let Them Watch

Matsuda bounced into the room, exuberant as ever.  
Something was off.  
The computers glowed with various faces, security cameras, lines of code… nothing new.  
Mogi and Aizawa were sitting on the couch, sipping coffee—Matsuda was the only one who couldn’t stand the bitter caffeinated drink. The Chief was out, most likely checking up on things at the police force.  
Light, sitting at the desk, still chained to Ryuzaki.  
Ryuzaki…  
Ryuzaki was leaning back in his chair, legs stretched out, feet flat on the floor.  
Matsuda watched, wide-eyed, as L shifted in his chair and winced.  
“Ryuzaki?” Matsuda said, nervously. “Is everything alright?”  
“Yes, Matsuda. What would suggest otherwise? Maybe a serial killer with a supernatural ability on the loose?” Ryuzaki replied sarcastically.  
“Well, uh… It’s just…” Matsuda cleared his throat. “Why are you sitting like… that? Didn’t you say your usual position helps you concentrate?”  
Ryuzaki swallowed, fingers stilling above his keyboard. Matsuda noticed a faint dusting of pink across his cheeks.  
“I seem to have a backache this morning, Matsuda.” Ryuzaki replied, slowly resuming his typing. A snicker was heard from the dirty blonde next to him.  
“What’s so funny, Light?” Mogi asked, head turning.  
“Nothing. Nothing, everything’s fine,” Light replied, covering his mouth with his hand. Mogi raised an eyebrow as Ryuzaki stared daggers into Light.  
Then, Matsuda noticed something else.  
There was a slight bruise on Ryuzaki’s arm, as if his handcuff had been digging into his flesh. This Matsuda would’ve ignored, if L’s t-shirt hadn’t slipped off his shoulder a moment later.  
“Ryuzaki! Why are there bruises all over your shoulder—and your chest—and your neck? What happened?” Matsuda exclaimed. Ryuzaki jerked and pulled his shirt back into place, a fierce blush spreading across his cheeks.  
The whole team was paying attention now.  
A tear glistened beneath Light’s eye from held-back laughter. This did not go unnoticed by Ryuzaki, who stood up suddenly (wincing, of course) and stormed away, knowing full well he was connected to the boy. Light gasped as his handcuff dug into his arm and scrambled to get out of his chair.  
The team watched this with appalled faces. As soon as the two disappeared upstairs, Matsuda, Mogi and Aizawa ran up to the computers, clicking to the security cameras on Ryuzaki and Light’s room.  
***  
Ryuzaki tugged fiercely, pulling Light into the room with him and slamming the door. He grabbed the front of Light’s shirt, pulling him close.  
Light was wide-eyed with surprise and anticipation as he eyed the look on L’s face. It was angry and annoyed…  
But it was also hungry.  
Suddenly, Ryuzaki pulled him in for a powerful, dominating kiss. It caught him by surprise and Light couldn’t help but moan as he felt Ryuzaki’s tongue slide against his own. Ryuzaki smiled into the kiss as the breathy, submissive sound reached his ears. Light regained his senses quickly, however, and pushed Ryuzaki away.  
“Cameras,” he gasped. “The security cameras. They can see everything.”  
“So let them watch,” Ryuzaki smirked, earning another surprised, high-pitched moan from Light. “Anyway, you didn’t seem to mind about the cameras last night when you fucked me straight into that mattress, or when you left me these,” touching the bruises on his neck seductively.  
Before Light could reply with something other than a needy groan, Ryuzaki claimed his mouth again and backed him into the wall.

***  
The team watched as Ryuzaki grabbed Light angrily. Honestly, they were scared. They had never seen Ryuzaki so angry or show so much emotion.  
Then he did something that made the whole team gasp. Thankfully, The Chief wasn’t there to see it, or to hear the sinful moan that left his son’s mouth.  
They stared at the screen, jaws dropped, eyes wide.  
Light and Ryuzaki?  
Didn’t L think Light was Kira? Wasn’t that why the handcuffs were there? L kept Light locked up in that cell for so long, basically torturing the boy. He had suspected him for so long, and still, Light remained one of his most major suspects. How was this possible?  
Light pulled away, gasping, muttering about the security cameras, which Ryuzaki silenced with:  
“So let them watch. Anyway, you didn’t seem to mind about the cameras last night when you fucked me straight into that mattress, or when you left me these,” Ryuzaki touched his neck and looked straight into the camera.  
“Oh. My. God,” Matsuda exclaimed.  
“No way,” Mogi whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahhhahahahhahahhaha i love teasing my sons  
> anyway first fic, really bad  
> if you have suggestions pls comment!!! i love criticism because i know my writing isn't very good.  
> follow my tumblr @i-cry-unicorn-blood


End file.
